


Status : Single

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drabble, F/M, Secret Relationship, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Pansy thinks it's time to end her secret relationship.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 3
Collections: Draco’s Den Scattergories





	Status : Single

**Author's Note:**

> For Draco's Den scattagories, for the letter S.
> 
> Character: Salazar Slytherin   
> Spell: Slienco   
> Magical item: Sword of Gryffindor  
> Trope: Secret relationship  
> Animal: Squirrel   
> Country: Spain   
> Vacation spot: San Sebastian, Spain  
> Something you can get a ticket for : Streaking 
> 
> and Yes I went ham on the letter S I'm not even sorry.

Pansy hated her Ancient Histories class. Warm sunlight streamed into the lecture hall, sending her hungover mind in a fuzzy haze of pre slumber as the Professor rambled on about some ruby-encrusted sword that only appeared to those who worthy or some bullshit. The only reason she took this class was the second semester was a study abroad in Spain where she’d spend most of the term on the beaches of San Sebastian. 

She made a mental note to brush up on her Spanish, currently the only word in vocabulary was  _ Slienco. _

No. Wait. That was Latin. 

Something outside pulled her way from the visions of white sand and blue waters. There she saw her Chemistry professor, Sal Slytherin, leaning on the edge of a fundraising table for a sorority, chatting up some….delta Nu with the University’s mascot of a fighting squirrel on her jumper.

Suddenly, Professor Slytherin has an appreciation for bushy-tailed rodents, as he looked down at the emblem fondly.

Rage prickled over Pansy’s skin. Quickly packing up her things, the falling of her textbooks interrupted Professor Binns ramble of “ The Sword of Gryffindor, “ making the whole room fall silent as if a spell had fallen over them. All eyes turned on her. 

“Excuse me. Family emergency. My grandmother was attacked by a squirrel. I have to go.” 

She ran, more than she had that time she went streaking through Trafalgar Square with her best friends. The cost of the ticket alone had sent her father spiraling, demanding Pansy do something with her life and that’s…

That’s how she ended up here. That's she ended up in a chemistry class way over her head and buttering up the professor for extra credit. 

That's how she ended up in a totally inappropriate relationship with her own University professor. One that could mean her kicked out and him losing his job. 

And quite frankly, if he was going to oogle sorority sisters, it wasn't worth it. 

The courtyard was empty as it was the middle of the morning and most people were in a class. Salazar stood up straight as she approached. 

“Professor Slytherin…” She wrapped a hand around the strap of her bag on her shoulder. “I need to discuss some feedback on the last quiz. “

“Certainly...right this way Miss Parkinson.” he nodded at the woman at the fundraiser table. “ Sarah...” 

Once they were in his office, Pansy kicked the door shut behind her and pulled down the shade to the window. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” She said with an air of finality.

“You’d have to drop out for us to go public.” Sal folded his arms over his chest. “I’m not losing my tenure.”

“No. I mean it’s over. I can’t stand you staring at some...sorority bint’s chest without being able to say anything.” 

Salazar tugged on his imitation snakeskin jacket. “Whatever. Don’t expect any more extra credit opportunities though.” and stomped out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Pansy sighed, waited for a few minutes before taping on her phone, opening her dating app. 

_ Location: San Sebastian _

_ Status: Single  _


End file.
